Talk:Orbs
Does the Bullet's Card work on Volcano? Does the Bullet's Card work on Volcano? if it adds another projectile that would be awesome! It wouldn't be that good if it makes another flame come out. :No, it simply can not be combined. Bullet's Card apparently works only with weapons which fire multiple projectiles. Therefore it's clear that doesn't work with the primary bullets of Volcano, because that would be a 100% damage bonus. But it also doesn't work for the flames. --Justme2 12:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Ditto, you nailed the "primary projectile" part. I shall edit Bullet's Card to reflect this. --bewnt 13:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *travels-back-in-time-and-posts-a-"Yes!"-to-keep-the-principle-of-cause-and-effect-intact* --Justme2 14:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ok --Karoo Freeze orb I found out that sometimes when big enemies are trying to fly trough the smallest platforms in HM2 you can hit them with freeze, edit pl0x : Tested and confirmed! For proof see image at the right. : But the question is: Why? The enemy seems to get blocked at a wall with the center dot of its head. The ice comet doesn't enter the wall at all. It stops before the first pixel goes in. Is the hitbox of enemy so much bigger than its image? In this case this would be a property of the flying enemies in combination with big or with the skull head. Or does the freeze orb do spash damage? Then this would be a property of the freeze orb and belong to this article here. --Justme2 16:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :: It also happens when the Magician is on the plattform and the big bat is below it. It's more difficult because the Bat tries to avoid the Magician. But it also happens. --Justme2 16:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I think its because HA55II works with a grid, and because of that it has a minor splash? --Su8perkillr 21:26, 1 June 2009 (CET) :::: Something like this. I think the enemies sometimes have a very large bounding box. You can see it very good for example in this hacked Stick Ranger video at Youtube. At 1:17 he is fighting the Seaside 2 Boss (Grey Boss Roundhead Snake). You can see the snake has a large rectangular box, which is much larger than its body or its head, and where the arrows disappear. --Justme2 10:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New table design The new table design has been discussed at Talk:Swords. Please leave your comments about the design there, unless they are not meant in particular for the bows table.--Justme2 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Shall we remove the MP colum for the orbs? None of the orbs needs MP. --Justme2 11:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) well i think the tabel is a good idea, but let MP be in it though. that way, its also usable with swords and stuff User:Su8perkillr 15:42 (CET) Vandalism Ugh. We got some vandalism starting with 90.195.42.226's edit at 16:19. Unfortunately, the next person to come along did not simply "undo" the changes; he tried to revert them manually. Now the entire thing's a mess and I'm left wishing there were some way to revert to an earlier version -- namely, mine as of 3:53. I think I'll just copy-paste the proper table in... Mmi203 21:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Theeere we go. To retrieve an earlier version, simply view it via "History", click "edit this page", and then save it. Yay! Mmi203 21:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC)